Pokemon: Sky High Battles
by Prince Gray
Summary: Keiku Reishu, also known as K.R., is starting his journey for the very first time. However, he decides to be different and start in Hoenn instead. Among many mishaps, a new villainous team arises to conquer Hoenn now that Teams Magma and Aqua are no more. OCs are very welcomed. This is the first story of a trilogy following K.R.'s journey. *On Hiatus until Iron Revolution is done*
1. Signup sheet and criteria!

_A/N- Wassup everybody, I'm Prince Gray. This is my first time writing a Pokemon fic. So, let's see how this goes. I'm very open to people submitting OC's. HOWEVER I do have some criteria. As far as main cast goes, only two will be chosen. All others will be either a COTD (Character of the day) or a minor recurring character and only one other will be a rival. (Already have another one set up.) Also keep in mind that this story will be based in Hoenn, so please try using Johto, Kanto and Hoenn Pokémon. However, since I'm gracious, you can also use Sinnoh pokemon if you want. NO UNOVA POKES ALLOWED! (Not only because it's a whole different country and will not make too much sense, but because I want to do something with Unova later.) So, if you submit Unova pokes, you will be asked to change them. Failure to comply will result in your submission being completely ignored without a second thought. I apologize if I sound mean, but I run a tight ship with my OC fics. _

_Please fill out in the following format:_

_Name-_

_Age-_

_Height_

_Weight-_

_Hometown-_

_Appearance-_

_Personality (No Mary-Sue BS)-_

_Goal (Such as Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder)-_

_Backstory (PLEASE try to be original)-_

_Pokemon (Preferably in Basic to Middle form, please provide details and whether or not you want to evolve.)_


	2. Hoenn is where the heart is!

_A/N- All right, first chapter! Let's get things going!_

_In the world of Pokemon, people and creatures called pokemon live and work together and a simple, yet complex relationship. Pokemon serve their purposes of companionship, friends, partners and food. Well…not food…maybe. There are hundreds of known species of pokemon and more to count. There are also various regions pertaining to where people live. The guy we happened to be following is a kid from the Kanto region. Fourteen-year-old Keiku Raiko Reishu (known to many as K.R.), is from Celadon Park, one of many suburbs in the metropolis known as Celadon City. He is on his way to start his new life as a Pokemon Trainer in the Hoenn Region. _

"Geez, tell them my life story."

_Narrator: That's my job. Hence why I'm the narrator._

"Take a hike."

_Narrator: Ingrate. _

The bus sped through the countryside as it swerved away from various rocks and sticks scattered throughout the road. The low hums of various men, women and children transformed into yelps and screams as the bus came to a sudden halt.

"Ack!"

Keiku rubbed his nose as he opened his eyes and looked around. "We're here already." The bus ride did not take as long as he anticipated, or he was simply just sleeping. Keiku removed the ear buds from his ears, careful not to get them caught on the double silver loop earrings on both of his ears, then he and pressed pause on what appeared to be an iPod. He grabbed the black polyester messenger bag and placed it over his shoulder. As he got off of the bus, he looked at the side view bus mirror to ensure that no dirt or lint got into his short spiky black hair with royal blue tips. He left the bus station and decided to hit the road straight-on. He felt the mild heat through his tight black t-shirt and felt the whit skull and crossbones printed on his shirt, one of the bones reaching up to his shoulder. His navy blue jeans and black and white skateboard shoes complimented this shirt as Keiku realized the great progress he was making. He kissed the silver chain with the silver Dragonair piece and looked up to the sky.

"Hoenn, and to think that it was only a day and a half ago, I was still in Celadon Park."

_[Flashback…48 hours ago]_

"_K.R., are you sure you don't want to start your journey here in Kanto?_

"_No way, mom. I want a completely fresh start, which is why I'm going to be different. I will head to Hoenn and get Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip instead of Charmnder, Bulbasaur or Squirtle."_

"_I guess so. Well, have you made arrangements?"_

"_Way ahead of you, I have a boat ticket right here."_

_K.R. placed the ticket on the table; his mom picked it up and examined it. She then handed it back to her son. "All right dear, since this is what you want to do then I'd say go for it."_

"_Thanks mom, I promise you, we'll stay in touch."_

"_I'm just happy that I have a son who waited until he was ready to start a journey."_

_[End Flashback…]_

Before he even knew it, K.R. was already at the lab. Littleroot Town was definitely a bit of a culture shock to him. He visited small towns in Kanto and he even looked it up online, even then, it was a lot smaller than he expected it to be. Looking around, he shrugged and went inside the lab. "Anybody home?"

"The professor isn't here, he needs to hurry up." K.R. saw that it came from a boy a bit younger than him, his long, blonde hair locked into a ponytail. His vaguely toned arms were poking out of his black polo shirt; his light blue jean shorts extended to his knee, the expression on his face wasn't a very friendly one

The other two kids there were a boy and girl as well. The boy had dark tan skin and was fairly chubby. K.R. could not tell whether or not his eyes were opened, almost like a miniature Snorlax. The girl was sort of cute but easily the youngest of the three. She appeared as though she had just turned ten. Her short brown hair to her ears and yellow headband went well together nicely. Her blouse was equally as yellow and her blue jean capris and white sandals also caught K.R.'s eye.

"Are you looking for the professor too?" The girl asked, now looking at K.R.

"Yeah, but that other kid said that he wasn't around here yet."

"I see…but I didn't know there was a 4th person coming, otherwise…I would have been more considerate and waited to pick my pokemon."

"Wh-what do you mean?" K.R. stammered, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she did

"Yeah, there are only three pokemon and four of us. We got a little impatient while waiting for the professor and already decided on who we were going to choose, sorry."

"Eh, it's whatever. I'm going to go find him and I'm sure he has more in storage or something." Saying that, K.R. dashed out of the lab and up the road. If the girl was right and there were not any pokemon left, then he was going to catch his own!

"Who knows where the professor is. I better try getting a hold of a pokemon before I go looking."

K.R. realized he used all of the money he was saving on the boat and plane ticket. He was sure he could get his mom to send him some money from home, but there weren't any pokemon centers nearby and according to some research he did over the internet, the nearest one was in Oldale Town. Fortunately for him, K.R. saw an old net up against the side of someone's house. He nabbed the net and went up the path and eventually into the grass.

"I'll catch the first pokemon I see!"

"AAAAHHHH! HELP!"

K.R's thought process was halted as he looked around, he thought he heard a voice, but continued onwards.

"HELP ME!"

This time, he decided to follow the voice, hoping it lead to somebody who was in distress. He left the grass and got back onto the path, eventually coming to a nearby tree. A tan-skinned man with a beard and sideburns popped out of the tree. "Thank Arceus somebody came to the rescue!"

"I see no danger." K.R. said flatly

Just as he began to walk away, a small gray, wolf-like pokemon began growling at the tree. The small and aggressive pokemon snarled and jumped at the tree, attempting to climb it.

"AHHHHHH!" the man screamed as he went back inside the tree.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Professor Birch?"

"To the rescue I go then!"

K.R. tossed the net over the aggressive pokemon; however it was short-lived as it ripped the net to shreds. K.R. was in a bit of disbelief, how could that mangy little beast rip apart a net? "Look in that bag next to you. Maybe there's something in there." The man called

"Pokemon?" K.R. asked

"Oh wait, that's right! I left them back at the lab because new trainers are coming by today."

"Oh wow." K.R. said, shaking his head

Nonetheless, he kept searching through the bag, hoping find something, anything that will get through this situation. The wolf-like pokemon turned its attention towards K.R. and ran forward, bearing its' teeth and ready to bite down hard. K.R., struggling against time, grabbed a round item and flung it at the pokemon. The round item turned out to be a pokeball, the red and white ball opened and materialized the pokemon into red laser energy and closed shut. K.R. stared at the shaking ball as the professor slid down from the tree. The ball shook once more as white sparkles could be seen falling around it.

"Glad that's over." Professor Birch said cheerfully

K.R. accompanied him back to the lab where the other kids from earlier were waiting.

"Waddya know, he actually brought him back." The chubby boy said

"How nice." The girl said

"Humph." The boy with the ponytail grunted

K.R. took his place as the professor began speaking.

"All right children, my apologies for being late, I was held up by extenuating circumstances; anyway today is a very special day for you all. You passed your exams and of course were awarded your pokemon licenses. There are three pokemon for you to choose from."

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude by interrupting but we have already chosen our pokemon." The boy with the blonde ponytail said sharply

"WHAT? NEXT TIME WAIT FOR ME!" the professor yelled, his head growing 15 times the normal size

"Anyway, as for you K.R., Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip have already been selected, but since you came here all the way from Kanto, you will get first choice of the next set of starters to come in."

K.R. was crushed. He made the long trip here and he was not going to receive a pokemon. Not so fast, K.R. suddenly had an idea. "Actually professor, no need for me to wait, I can use the pokemon that had you in a tree!" he said with a small smile, holding up the pokeball, meanwhile his remark about the professor being up a tree, generated a few laughs from the other kids, much to the professor's dismay.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Poochyena tend to be very aggressive." The professor said

"Poochyena? What a weakling." The boy with the blonde ponytail said loudly

"We'll have to see about that with a battle then!" K.R. stated, insulted

"All right, but first, each of you takes five pokeballs and a pokedex."

K.R. received a slim black device; it fit him to a tee. The kid with the ponytail was already outside. K.R. and the others followed as he and the boy stood face to face from each other.

"My name is Wakeland and I'm from here in Twinleaf Town, I must say, I've been curious about Kanto and its trainers."

"I'm Keiku Reishu, but call me K.R. for short."

Professor Birch stood between them as he decided to referee the match. "Alright, this will be a one on one battle between K.R. from Celadon City and Wakeland from Littleroot Town. You know how it's done; first one unable to continue loses. Begin!"

"Treecko, you're up!" Wakeland yelled, throwing his pokeball

The pokeball opened up and a green lizard formed in front of K.R.

"Treecko."

K.R. pulled out his pokedex and scanned Treecko.

"_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is calm, cool and collected and lives in trees. It fiercely defends its' territory from enemies."_

"Poochyena, I choose you!"

"Ruff."

K.R. then scanned Poochyena with his pokedex.

"_Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. It's bite is superior to other pokemon, Poochyena chases it's victim until it is exhausted."_

"All right, I get the first move, Treecko use Pound!"

"Treeeeeeecko!"

Treecko turned its body and slammed its tail into Poochyena. It knocked the wolf-like pokemon back, sliding into the ground.

"Poochyena, don't take that, use tackle!"

Poochyena ran forward, slamming into the wood gecko pokemon. However, Poochyena was not done as it ran forward and clamped its jaws onto Treecko's tail. "Trreeeee!" it yelped in pain, trying to shake the aggressive pokemon off of its tail.

"Poochyena, I didn't tell you to do that…but then again that was a good idea."

"Treecko, use Pound!"

Taking advantage of Poochyena biting on its tail, Treecko slammed Poochyena on the ground with all its might, knocking it out cold."

"Arrrf." Poochyena said weakly, lying on its side. Swirls could be seen in place of its pupils.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! Treecko is the winner."

"Poochyena return!" K.R. said, calling it back to its pokeball

"_Maybe it was a mistake choosing this one…"_

"Congrats on the win." K.R. said holding out his hand

"Whatever, Poochyena was lousy." Wakeland scoffed, walking away

K.R. shook his head and shrugged it off. He and Poochyena definitely had a long way to go. He watched Mai's Mudkip defeat Marshall's Torchic. Wakeland had already left after winning his battle earlier. K.R. waved his goodbyes to the professor and officially began his journey. Going up Route 101, he looked around to see if he could find any pokemon. After about an hour, he figured that he was about halfway to Oldale Town. He heard a sound go off and saw Poochyena sitting there, growling at him.

"I think you need to be in your pokeball." K.R. said as he recalled the pokemon

K.R. looked down at the pokeball and put it away. He picked up the pace and jogged his way onwards. After tumbling in the grass, tripping on a ledge and hitting a tree, he finally made it to Oldale Town. Within seconds, he found the Pokemon Center. There were various trainers and their pokemon as well. K.R. figured he could have a battle or two. He heard a familiar sound go off again, but chose to ignore it. He walked to the front desk and talked to the Nurse Joy there.

"Hi welcome to the Poke—oh my Arceus!"

K.R. turned and saw Poochyena near the wall with his leg up and a relieved look on his face.

"Whose Poochyena is that?"

"How embarrassing!"

"Is somebody going to clean that up?"

K.R. buried his face on the front desk and quietly held up the pokeball, recalling Poochyena. He looked up and saw Nurse Joy with a mop ad carpet cleaner in her hands. He took them from her and scrubbed up the mess his pokemon left. After fifteen of the most embarrassing minutes of his life, it seemed like everybody went back to their normal activities. K.R. went back to the front desk.

"Normally, Pokemon go to bathroom outside. Anyway, do you need a room?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Also, where do I register for the Hoenn League?"

"Here's your room key. You can register for the Hoenn League at any pokemon center in the Hoenn region; I can do that for you now by uploading your pokedex and license."

K.R. instinctively handed over his pokedex as Nurse Joy uploaded his data. On a large screen behind her, his picture appeared along with a small Poochyena icon along with other information.

"All right and done. Here you go." She said, handing him back the pokedex

After all that happened throughout the day, K.R. was not hungry and wanted to hit the showers and the bed. After scrubbing his tired and dirt-encrusted body, K.R. slipped into some cyan basketball shorts and no shirt, revealing his nicely toned body. He rubbed the dagger tattoo on his right shoulder; it's a surprise that he was able to hide it from his mother for 7 months. His silver Dragonair chain still around his neck, he kissed it and made his way to the bed. Poochyena was already curled up and lying in the middle of it! K.R. lifted up the sheet and crawled into bed. He looked up at Poochyena once more, he didn't seem so bad peacefully sleeping.

"Maybe having him as a partner won't be so bad after all." K.R. said, drifting off to sleep

_A/N- That's the end of this chapter. Let me know if you like it. Send in your OC's, I wanted to take a different approach to things. Plus, I didn't want to give K.R. a typical starter poke, so I gave him a Poochyena, a fairly weak species. Let's see how well he handles adversity when things really get rough (trust me, they will.) All right, till next time everybody! PLEASE R&R! _


	3. A Poochyena and his boy!

_A/N- Alright, here's a new chapter! When you submit characters, PLEASE do not submit a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu characters (If you do, then they will be made into comedic foil.) Be unique and NO LEGENDARIES! _

_Enjoy the chapter!_

The morning sun rose as dawn approached, dewdrops tipped the pointed peaks of the grass blades. Wild Tailow chirp and flew amongst the treetops. Within a few hours, pale sheets of clouds covered the sky. K.R. eye's slowly opened, awaking from his slumber and beginning his day. "Morning already."

K.R. got dressed and cleaned himself up. He got his bag together and called to his partner. "Poochyena, let's get a move on." He made his way down the flights of stairs and into the lobby. Nurse Joy shot him a piercing look, mainly due to yesterday's incident regarding his Poochyena, but nonetheless K.R. made his way into the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. After reviewing his choices, he helped himself to eggs, bacon and a few fresh baked rolls. "Poochyena, I got this pokemon food I want you to try." K.R. said, pouring the kibble into a tiny black food container. He didn't even get back to his food when he heard Poochyena burp. Looking down, he saw Poochyena sitting there with half of the food container eaten.

"I just gave that to you not even a few seconds ago…how can you eat that fast?"

"Ruff." barked Poochyena

K.R. sighed as he gave his Pokemon half of his breakfast. After about ten minutes, he finished and picked up his trash. K.R. figured if he got a move on, he could make it to the next city in no time. K.R. began taking off down the road on Route 102, but realized Poochyena wasn't with him. "Now where did Poochyena run off to?" K.R. said to himself. He turned back around and went back into the western outskirts of Oldale Town and saw an old lady give Poochyena an item that it place in its mouth. "Poochyena!" K.R. yelled, coming over to the dog-like pokemon

"Oh, is this your Poochyena?" the old lady asked

"Yes ma'am."

"What a great pokemon you have, he began barking as it sat in front of my kiosk, so I gave him a town map."

K.R. squatted down and took the map from his pokemon and placed it in his messenger bag. "T-Thank you, how much for the map?"

"That one is free; I can tell that this is your first time being on a journey."

"Yes ma'am, I'm from Celadon City…Celadon Park to be more specific."

"It's not every day you see a Kanto trainer start their journey in Hoenn. Good luck on the rest of your way."

"T-Thank you ma'am." K.R. said, bowing as he went back up Route 102, this time with Poochyena. As K.R. continued down the dirt path, he was getting restless, so he began power walking, that power walking turned into jogging and the jogging turned into sprinting like a Zubat outta Hell. As quickly as he ran, K.R. burned out. However, Poochyena did not seem fazed. "Of course you wouldn't feel tired, you're a pokemon

K.R., focused on laying on a rock or something for a few minutes, collided into something that felt as hard as a rock, knocking over. He was sitting on the ground, dumbfounded by what just happened. Poochyena sat in front of him, staring. He was probably a bit distraught for ending up with such a useless trainer. K.R. felt a prod at his back, he ignored it and continued sitting there, feeling the prod again. Turning around, he saw he was sitting on a girl a few years younger than him.

"Excuse me, could you please get your butt off of my stomach?"  
>K.R. stood up and held a hand, pulling the girl to her feet. The top of her head stopped around his chest, so he knew that she was shorter, probably around five foot three. K.R. saw that her hair was black, like his yet if he looked close enough, white tips. Her eyes were the same color as his jeans, which of course were navy blue. Her white tube top blended in with the cloudy sky. Her red and black waistcoat, over her tube top threw K.R. off a bit, but noticed she wore a yin-yang symbol necklace, which looked nice but was nowhere as elegant as his silver Dragonair necklace. However, he was impressed with her white Pokétch. She looked alright, but he needed to get a move-on.<p>

"Sorry I bumped into you, I'm K.R."

"My name is Shiroi."

"Nice to meet you, but I want to make it to Petalburg City and challenge the gym there."

With that being said, K.R. kept on his way and Poochyena followed in his wake. Shiroi stood there dumbfounded, how in the hell is some guy she just met, who put his butt on her stomach is going to just get up and walk away like that?

"_I'm going to get him next time we meet…"_

"We're already halfway to Petalburg City!" K.R. said, folding the town map. He was actually making good progress, within another half hour; he would be in Petalburg and winning his first badge. "In order to warm up for our gym battle, let's challenge that guy over there!" K.R. said pointing to a brown-haired boy standing in the grass.

"All right, let's do this then. Wurmple, I chose you!"

The boy threw a pokeball, the laser energy materialized and a red worm with a horn appeared. "Wurmple." The worm said

"Poochyena, need I say more?"

"Ruff."

"Alright, I get the first move, Poochyena use tackle!" K.R. yelled

Poochyena opened his mouth and released and ear-shattering howl. K.R. covered his ears until his pokemon stopped.

"_It's like he doesn't even acknowledge me as his trainer."_

"Wurmple, tackle then follow it up with Poison Sting!"

Wurmple charged forward, slamming it's entire body into Poochyena. Taking advantage of its position, Wurmple opened its mouth and fired many needles upon Poochyena.

"Poochyena!" K.R. yelled

Poochyena growled as he stood up. Without even waiting for K.R. to give an order, Poochyena slammed into Wurmple, knocking it out cold.

"We won." K.R. said flatly, though it wasn't a team effort

"Your Poochyena is pretty talented. I may not be too experienced with battling, but I do know that if your pokemon don't listen to you, then you will never succeed in tougher battles."

Poochyena was too busy plucking the needles out of his fur to even care. K.R. knew things couldn't continue this way. "I understand. I'm going to get to the Hoenn League; maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I don't know if being a competitive trainer is the route for me, but good luck anyway." The boy said

K.R. waved and continued on. What the boy said lingered in K.R.'s mind. How could he get to the league with a pokemon who doesn't even respect him? It was like Poochyena was the trainer and he was the pokemon or something of that sort. "Poochyena." K.R. began

"Arf?"

"You and I are a team and being a team, we need to work together. That being said, even though we won back there, you can't always attack your opponents whenever you feel like it. I also think—"K.R. did not complete his sentence, Poochyena already began walking up the road again.

"Ok, I'm fed up now! I'm the trainer, you're the pokemon! Poochyena return!" K.R. shouted, holding out the pokeball, the crimson laser shot out and engulfed the canine pokemon K.R. snapped the pokeball back on his belt and continued alone. Almost instantly, Poochyena broke back out of the ball. This time, Poochyena turned and continued walking up the road with its head held high and his eyes seemingly closed, as if he was looking towards the sky. "Poochyena, get back into your pokeball!" K.R. yelled

"Grrrrr." Poochyena growled

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Arf."

"Ohh, I get it, apparently you're too good for a pokeball. Is that it? You have an ego the size of Johto."

"Ruff Ruff." Poochyena barked, as if he was agreeing with K.R.

K.R. slapped his hand against his forehead. Why? Why did he agree to take Poochyena as his pokemon? He wouldn't listen, he was snobby, he had a huge ego and to top things off he spited his trainer for no apparent reason!

"Arf."

Poochyena was standing on a ridge overlooking Petalburg City. "It's nowhere near as big as Celadon, but hey, I'll take it!" K.R. said, jogging down the path winding around the ridge. Going into the city, K.R could see various shops, restaurants, clothing stores, small stands and a large pokemon center looming up ahead. A flowing mass of people were scattered throughout the streets, a few cars were going through the roads as well. K.R. estimated it was about a medium-sized city. Not a metropolis but not a village either. He jogged to the Pokemon Center where he saw many trainers looming around in the lobby.

"Anybody knows where the Petalburg Gym is at?" he said, approaching the trainers

One of the guys was a tall, athletic looking guy with spiky blonde hair. "Yeah it's about three blocks east of the center. The leader is pretty tough, so you'll need some decent strength pokemon. What are you planning on using?"

K.R. suddenly found himself on the spot. He was a rookie trainer who only had one pokemon and it was one that wouldn't even listen to him. If he went to the gym, he would be flat-out embarrassed.

"Um…I haven't thought about it yet. I'm going to do some more training first. Are there any places to train around here?" he asked, surprisingly stumbling on words to cover up his inexperience

"You could try the Petalburg Woods. There are some okay pokemon in there, but like I said, this guy is pretty strong. You can always find other gyms beforehand."

"All right, thanks." K.R. said as he turned and left. He was going to make a trip into Petalburg woods. He looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were a bit darker, but shrugged it off and continued. After making quick timing, he and Poochyena were inside Petalburg Woods. "All right Poochyena, first thing we need to do is catch a pokemon. We have to work togeth—"Poochyena ran off into the grass before K.R. could even finish what he was saying. After a few more moments of the tall grass rustling, Poochyena came out with a blue bird Pokémon's leg in his mouth as it was desperately trying to get away.

"Who's that pokemon?" K.R. asked as he flipped out his pokedex

"_Tailow, the TinySwallow Pokemon. Tailow is a gutsy pokemon and stands its ground against foes. Tailow is young and as a result, cries at night."_

"A gutsy pokemon, sounds good enough to me, I'll go ahead and catch it."

Unfortunately, K.R. was too slow. He looked up and saw Tailow flying away and Poochyena with a few blue feathers dangling from his mouth. "Damn it Poochyena, well whatever let's find another pokemon."

Sadly for K.R., the same thing continued throughout the day and well into the evening with Poochyena, except instead of failing to catch a Tailow, this time he failed catching Zigzagoon, Ralts, Wurmple, and Surskit. "That's enough for today." K.R. said, defeated. All he wanted to do now was to go back to Petalburg City's pokemon center and regroup in the morning. Poochyena's lack of cooperation was starting to get to K.R., he didn't know how much more he could withstand. He turned around to begin walking up the path, when he came across a dead-end. "Hold on, I thought this was the path back to Petalburg city? Poochyena, can you smell your way back to town?"

"Arf?" Poochyena barked, his head tilted toward the side

"Damn it. Alright, let's go back the way we just came and see where it takes us."

K.R. and Poochyena began walking back up the path, the minutes turning into hours and the sky becoming pitch black. K.R. this time definitely had no clue where he was at this point. As if he was walking around in circles. "We're gonna have to camp out here tonight." K.R. said, revealing a small silver can. "This is where we'll be staying." K.R. said, showing a confused Poochyena the can.

"Just watch." K.R said as he popped the top and tossed the can, causing it to pop and a large black luxury tent emerged. K.R. and his partner went inside and viewed the small living room and "bedroom" the tent provided. "Gotta love technology." K.R. said, plopping down on the small bed in the back of tent.

[_Flashback, few weeks prior to beginning of journey]_

"_Keiku, your dad heard about your journey and bought this for you." Mrs. Reishu said, presenting the small silver can to her son._

"_Mom, I am not using this thing." K.R. said, folding his arms_

"_Keiku, I know you don't care for what your dad did as far as his career choice goes, but he did it to support us. You know I was out of a job when the old salon closed down and we needed money at the time, which is why your dad did what he did."_

[_End Flashback…_]

"I know I don't agree with the guy as far as his personal choices go, but if it wasn't for him, I would be laying on the ground right now. Still…I don't think I can forgive him."

K.R. stopped talking to himself out loud and prepared himself for bed. He got under the sheets, to see that Poochyena was once again in the middle of his bed. K.R. kicked Poochyena off of the bed, causing the bite pokemon to go into a frenzy. Poochyena used Tackle to knock K.R. out of the bed and claim it as his own. "All right, that does it!" K.R. roared, armed with his shoe. The tussle lasted for a bout ten minutes. When the dust cleared and all was said and done, K.R. and Poochyena were standing in front of a tattered tent. "Well, looks like we're stuck outside tonight."

K.R. changed back into his clothes as he packed the remains of the tent into the can. Now they would have to find a clear patch of grass to lie in. K.R. believed his luck could not get any worse, until it suddenly began raining. "Lucky for us, it's only a small shower. Just as he said that, the rain released itself completely. They jogged their way through the woods, looking for a temporary shelter. Up ahead was a large tree with a hole just big enough to crawl in. "I hope it's hollow."

K.R. and Poochyena crawled inside of the tree and saw a small group of forest pokemon huddled together, avoiding the rain. He recognized a Ralts, Slakoth, Rattata, Zigzagoon and Wurmple but saw a green and peach mushroom-like pokemon amongst them as well.

"Well…who are you?" K.R. said quietly flipping out his pokedex

_Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests._

"It's a grass and poison type. That'd be a great pokemon to have!" K.R. said happily flashing a pokeball

Shroomish stood in front of the other frightened forest pokemon, causing K.R. to back down. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to pick a fight right now." He looked at Poochyena, who was already curled up and asleep against the wall of the tree. K.R. sat there as he looked towards the outside opening of the tree. The rain was steadily falling from the sky, splashing across the dirt. Droplets of water were dripping off of the edge of the tree's opening, bringing a sense of serenity and a calming feeling to K.R. as he leaned up against the inner tree wall next to his partner. Finally drifting off to sleep, K.R. was pleased that he survived another day on his own.

K.R.'s eyes were opened as the sunlight warmed his chilled face. He saw that Poochyena was awoke and waiting on his. He turned and saw the forest pokemon they were bunking with, were still asleep however. "Take care guys." K.R. said to himself as he and Poochyena were directing themselves to the path. "Even if I don't make it back to Petalburg, the next major city ahead is Rustboro City." K.R. said, looking over the town map.

K.R.'s moment was cut short when he felt smoke grazing over his back. He turned around to see Shroomish standing in front of him, along with the other forest pokemon from the night before. "Shroomish do you want to battle?" K.R. asked

"Shroom."

"_Even though I did try to catch it when I first went into the tree, Shroomish must have given me the respect to at least give me a chance at battling it and catching it after earning their trust in the tree last night."_

"All right Poochyena, go get 'em!" K.R. yelled, not in the mood to fight with Poochyena to get him to obey

Poochyena charged into Shroomish with Tackle, knocking it back a few feet. Poochyena, turned and charged at Shroomish again, however this time, it dodged and jumped behind him. Shroomish opened its mouth as a small green orb slowly formed.

"Poochyena, watch out!"

Shroomish continued standing there as the green orb continued forming and shot out, its crooked flight causing it to miss Poochyena completely. "That was Energy ball and a very bad one at that."

Poochyena sat there and released an ear-shattering howl as his body glowed an orange aura as it charged at Shroomish again, tumbling it over. Instinctively, K.R. took out a pokeball and waited for the right moment. Shroomish jumped back up and released a sparkling tan powder from its head. "Nice Stun Spore…" K.R. said admiringly, not focusing on the battle. Poochyena managed to dodge the bulk of the powder, but was caught by the aft-end of it however. Paralyzed, Poochyena was pushing himself to keep going and slammed Shroomish against a tree. "Arf Arf Arf!" Poochyena barked frantically

"Oh yeah, right. Pokeball go!" yelled K.R. as he lung the pokeball before Shroomish could get back up. K.R. managed to hit his target this time and the Mushroom pokemon was covered in the red laser to return to its container. The pokeball shook once. Twice. Thrice."

"Bing!"

K.R. rushed over towards the tree and picked up the pokeball. "All right, I caught Shroomish! I actually caught a pokemon!"

"Ruff."

K.R.'s moment, was once again cut short. Shiroi, the girl he had run into yesterday, held a pokeball in front of her.

"I don't appreciate getting blown off like that. You and I fight now."

_A/N- All right. There is a cliffhanger for ya. I'll throw in an update later on in the week. I gotta go update my other fic Chain Reaction: Iron Revolution, if you're into Zatch bell, great, go read. If not, go read it anyway and give it a try, you may like it. Till next time! Peace out and send in your OCs if you want._


	4. KR and Shiroi's first battle!

_A.N- Sorry for the delay, grandparents rolled in from Chicago so I had to entertain them. I fixed the criteria page, so without any further ado, enjoy the chapter!_

"Does this really need to end in violence?" K.R. asked sheepishly

"Like I said, we battle now. We can use 3 pokemon each. No substitutions."

"Well….there's going to be a problem with that." K.R. said looking for an exit

"And how's that?" Shiroi demanded, her arms now crossed

"I only have two pokemon, which of course means that I can't do anything by those rules, so you win!" K.R. said as he dashed off down the path

"Oh no you don't!"

K.R. pretended like he did not hear her. He saw Poochyena had already beaten him to the bush he was running to. He had to at least find the path to Rustboro City and maybe catch another pokemon as well. Today was indeed a brand new day and there was nothing that could possibly spoil it. "Poochyena, let's go for another pokemon." K.R. said, only to have Poochyena turn his back on him once more and run away into some bushes. "Whatever, I don't need you anyway." K.R. said, looking around.

K.R. came across a large oak tree and began climbing. He scaled the tree until he reached a large branch at midpoint. He finally saw a small owl that appeared to be asleep. "That's a Hoothoot." K.R. said, as he reached for a pokeball. "Since it's asleep, I'm going to catch it." K.R. said, standing on top of the branch. He scooted closer and raised his pokeball; however his back foot broke a small twig, alerting the pokemon. "HOOT!" it screeched as it began pecking K.R.'s face, knocking him out of the tree.

"HOLY SH—"K.R. was cut off as he realized he stopped falling. He saw the blue aura around his body as he slowly descended and gently touched the ground. He looked up and saw a pokemon resembling a giraffe.

"Awesome, a Girafarig!" K.R. said, flipping out his pokedex

"_Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokemon, Girafarig's tail also has a brain and will bite those who approach it without care."_

"Good job Girafarig."

K.R. turned and saw the voice was owned by a boy a little older than him. Standing near him, K.R. could tell that he was around 5'10 because he had him by an inch. If he were to do a quick glance at him, he would have mistaken him for a girl due to his shoulder-length brown hair. His gray eyes reminded him of Castform, a Hoenn native pokemon he had seen on weather reports. His long-sleeved shirt made him blend in with the woods, due to it being forest green. K.R. did however wonder if the boy would get too hot with the body warmer over his shirt. K.R. was a bit relieved when he realized that he wasn't wearing pants but instead baggy 3.4 shorts that seemed to match his eyes. The earthy color scheme this guy was apparently going for, threw him off by the red pokeball holding up his shorts. His white socks and gray and white running shoes were also a matching compliment as well.

"Is this your Girafarig?" K.R. asked

"Yes it is, I saw you falling out of the tree so I used Zuli's Psychic to keep you from splattering all over the ground."

"Gee thanks for letting me keep my guts on the inside." K.R. said, not trying to sarcastic or anything, because he was in fact very grateful that he saved him in time.

"Anyway, I'm Keiku Reishu…call me K.R. for short."

"Mathew...call me Mat."

"Pleasure to meet you." K.R. said, holding out his hand

"Pleasure's all yours." Mat said, as he accepted the handshake

"Anyway, you may want to try catching Pokemon on the ground this time." Mat said, chuckling a little

"I suppose you're right." K.R. said as they got back on the path

Mat recalled Zuli into its Pokeball as they continued on their way. The two boys conversed about various things, ranging from battling to music to primary facts about each other. Mat learned that K.R.'s goal was to enter and hopefully win the Hoenn League and that it was his 3rd day on his journey. While at the same time, K.R. learned that Mat's goal was to be the greatest psychic trainer who ever lived. K.R. heard about trainers traveling in groups, but never took the idea of it into full consideration, but the more he chatted with Mat, the more he liked the idea. K.R. was just about to ask Mat if he was traveling with anybody, when he was quickly distracted by a rustling bush.

"Hey Poochyena, is that you?" K.R. asked

Poochyena had never come back since it ran off into the bushes. K.R. had forgotten about him, but was actually getting a little worried. However, a purple rat-like pokemon jumped out at K.R.

"A Rattata! So, they do have Kanto pokemon in Hoenn." K.R. said flipping out thee Pokedex

"_Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon _

"I'm going to go ahead and catch it." K.R. said holding up a pokeball

"_I hope he's using a pokemon this time…if not, then I hope he doesn't expect me to have any rabies vaccine or anything of that sort."_

"Shroomish, let's rock!" K.R. said, throwing the pokeball

"Shroom."

"All right, let's one-shot this! Shroomish, use Energy Ball!" K.R. yelled

"Shrroooooomish!"

Shroomish opened its mouth as a green orb began forming, it shot at the Rattata, but the ball swerved to the right, flying many feet into a next of cardboard boxes and a large next resembling a hive. "Uh oh…" K.R. said, returning Shroomish to its pokeball. They hesitantly waited for a second, but nothing happened. K.R. was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw a small brown caterpillar-like pokemon inch its way towards him. Its large red nose reminded him of a clown he saw at the circus a few years ago, the barb on the top of its head, shined in the sunlight. He noticed the stinger on its tail was also something to be noted as well.

"I think that's a Weedle." K.R. said, flipping his pokedex

"_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Weedle's bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies."_

"Weedle." It cooed, crawling up K.R.'s leg.

"Dude, I think it likes you." Mat said

"It kind of tickles." K.R. said, laughing now that Weedle was on the middle of his face. Mat was fairly repulsed at this point. He did not really want to look at K.R. letting a bug…nonetheless a poisonous one crawl all over his face and risk stinging him.

"I think you—"Mat was cut off by low buzzing noise. Weedle was now on top of K.R.'s head as it also turned towards the buzzing. Like a wave at high tide, the buzz became louder as a swarm of what appeared to be large bees with massive stingers emerged. Without saying a word, Mat and K.R. took of sprinting. They ran down the path as they got in closer. K.R. flipped out his pokedex, and pointed it towards the swarm.

"_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly."_

"That's definitely not good." K.R. said as they continued running. As he was running he saw a small figure ahead and toppled over it. "Arf?"

"Poochyena! We gotta go!" K.R. yelled, recalling him to his pokeball.

Poochyena turned and saw what they were running from. Mat removed a pokeball from his belt. "All right Bella; let's see how you do under pressure!" He tossed the pokeball, a white light streaked into the air. A creature resembling a gold bell emerged from the capsule. "Chingling." It said

The swarm of Beedrill were approaching, their stingers readied in position. "Bella, use Confusion!"  
>"Chiiiiiiiiinnnng!" Bella chimed, its body surrounded in a small blue aura. The Beedrill stopped and turned around. Bella then collapsed into Mat's arms. "Thanks Bella, I know you're still inexperienced, but great effort."<p>

K.R. hovered his pokedex over Bella.

"_Chingling, the Bell pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Chimecho. Chingling emits cries by agitating an orb in the back of its throat, which is done by flouncing hops._

"That's a pretty cool pokemon. Where's it from?" K.R. asked, curious

"Chingling like Bella are native to Sinnoh, my home region. I'm from Hearthome City to be more specific."

"Ah ok."

K.R. had never been to the Sinnoh region before, but had heard it mentioned once or twice at school. He only knew of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, maybe there were even more regions he never heard of before. He began wondering what caused the Beedrill swarm that endangered their lives. Suddenly he realized what happened.

"The Beedrill were chasing us because Shroomish's Energy Ball hit their nest. The fact that I have Weedle did not help the situation either." K.R. said, looking up at the bee larva comfortably stationed on his head.

"You should return Weedle before the Beedrill attack us again." Mat said, looking behind him

"Unfortunately, you may be right." K.R. said

They back-tracked their path and after a few minutes of doing so, found their way back. "All right, this is you stop." K.R. said, putting Weedle down.

"Wee?"

"You are free to go."

K.R. and Mat turned to walk away, unbeknownst to K.R.; Weedle fired a white string of sticky thread to his back and clung on. It carefully moved around a little and made itself comfortable. What was only around forty-five minutes seemed like hours to Weedle. A small smile crept onto Weedle's face as the stinger on its head pressed down on K.R.'s bottom…

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

K.R. faceplanted into the wooded floor, the earthy taste of dirt and leaves filled his mouth. He coughed out the dirt and spat out the leaves. "I have a stinger in my ass…" he grunted, feeling his backside. Weedle inched onto his head. "Weedle!" it cooed

"Fine, you can s-stay." K.R. coughed, as he slowly got up.

"Weedle! Weed!" Weedle said excitingly.

"K.R. grabbed a pokeball from his bag. He turned and looked at Weedle. "Alright, pokeball go!" He tossed the pokeball as it opened and sucked Weedle inside. The ball closed and began shaking…the ball stopped and a loud confirmation beep echoed through the forest.

"Nice, I caught a Weedle!" K.R. exclaimed, picking up the pokeball.

K.R. felt his stomach vibrate, he hadn't eaten in a day and a half. "With everything going on, I didn't get a chance to eat." Mat shrugged and the boys set up lunch.

"Here are my other pokemon, everybody come on out!" Mat shouted, tossing up four pokeballs. K.R. recognized Zuli the Girafarig and Bella the Chingling from earlier. He saw two other pokemon he didn't recognize. One of whom resembled a cross between a sun and a meteorite. "What are you?" K.R. asked, as he flipped his pokedex open.

"_Solrock, the Meteorite Pokemon. Solrock can read minds and uses sunlight for energy. It attacks its enemies with blazing hot fire attacks and moves around by levitating."_

"That's Sunny, the first pokemon I caught in my Hoenn journey. Funny story on how I met it." Mat began but K.R. suddenly cut him off.

"I'm sure it's interesting but I don't really care to hear it right now." K.R. said, moving the pokedex to the other pokemon that appeared to be meditated. For some reason, it reminded him of a genie.

"_Medicham, the Meditation pokemon and the evolved form of Meditite. Medicham is able to harness its Psychic powers through Yoga. Through a rigorous combination of food deprivation and meditation, Medicham also gains the ability to see its opponent's aura."_

"That's Zeno. My first pokemon and my number one partner, we've been together for a few years now."

K.R. nodded and continued with his sandwich. It was refreshing to see someone have a seemingly decent relationship with their first pokemon after a few years. However, he probably shouldn't judge things on mere first glances. He looked up at his pokemon, whom were in their own little world, focusing on their pokemon food. Poochyena was the only one of his pokemon that had a food bowl, K.R. made a mental note to get more supplies for them and any other pokemon he may obtain in the future. Just as he began making his way to dessert, a shrill voice destroyed the serene aura lunch gave off.

"All right, now you have three pokemon! 3 on 3, each round, we will use a different pokemon. Best 2 out of 3 wins!"

K.R. saw that it was none other than Shiroi. He still did not want to fight, but K.R. knew he wouldn't be able to get around her this time."

"All right, fine. You got me." K.R. said, getting up

"Looks like, I have to referee." Mat said, finding a large rock to stand upon

K.R. and Shiroi stared each other down; he hoped that he could sweep her with two wins, so she'll go away. Hell, he even considered tanking the whole battle so she'll make an exit even faster.

"Poochyena, let's go." K.R. said as Poochyena ran in front of him.

"Arf."

Shiroi revealed a pokeball. "All right Swablu, I choose you!" She gave it a small peck and pirouetted, tossing the pokeball. The pokeball opened and a blue bird with wings appearing to be made of cotton emerged.

"Swabluuu!"

"All Poochyena, use tackle!" K.R. commanded, pointing forward

Poochyena opened his mouth and released an ear-shattering howl and his body began glowing a bright orange aura.

"Your pokemon doesn't listen to you; show what kind of trainer you must be. Swablu, use dragonbreath!"

Swablu opened its beak as a stream of green flames spewed out. Poochyena was knocked back by the dragon attack. Poochyena however shook it off and ran forward, leaping at Swablu and clamping its strong jaws into the flying Pokémon's wing.

"Nice, you learned Bite!" K.R. said, a bit excited

"Oh no Swablu, use Wing Attack!"

Swablu's wings glowed as it attempted to slam Poochyena into a nearby tree. However, Poochyena did not fret as he held his ground and threw Swablu into the tree. The outer bark peeled and branches cracked as the cotton bird pokemon fell with a thud.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Poochyena wins!" yelled Mat

"That was unfair! I'm going to win the next two anyway." Shiroi said, returning Swablu to its pokeball.

"Good job Poochyena." K.R. said, but Poochyena simply walked past him and curled up in the shade of another tree close to the path.

"There's no pleasing him is there…" K.R. said

"Stop wandering off and finish our battle!" Shiroi snapped

"All right, Shroomish, you're up next!" K.R. called

The tiny mushroom pokemon hopped up and waddled its way over to its trainer's side. "Shroomish." It said, as it stood face to face with Shiroi. "I didn't want to do this to you but I'm going to get an easy win, Riolu help me out!" Shiroi tossed a pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and a teal pokemon resembling the Egyptian God Anubis but as a puppy appeared.

"Haaa."

"Riolu?" K.R. said, flipping out his pokedex

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu's aura intensifies if it is sad or afraid."_

"All right Shroomish; let's start things off with Stun Spore!"

Shroomish began spinning as a whirl of sparkling tan powder emerged and shot at Riolu, making a direct hit. Riolu fell to the ground and sparks cackled around its body.

"Oh no, Riolu!"

"Haaaa." Riolu grunted, getting up

"All right Shroomish, let's wrap this up! Energy ball!"

Shroomish opened its mouth as a green ball of energy formed. Shroomish jumped and spun, tossing it at Riolu. However the Energy Ball went over Riolu's head and into a tree. Unfortunately, that gave Riolu time to recover and Shiroi took advantage of that. "Riolu, use Metal Claw!"

Riolu's leapt into the air and its paw glowed a metallic silvery color and slashed Shroomish a few times. Shroomish rolled over on the grass; swirls were protruding from its eyes.

"You ok Shroomish?"

"Shroom."

"Shroomish is unable to battle, Riolu wins!"

"Thanks Shroomish, take a break!" K.R. said, returning it into its pokeball.

"_Man I gotta work on that aim…"_

"Your pokemon either don't listen to you or they can't use their attacks correctly. Why are you even a trainer in the first place, my pokemon are all oh-so amazing!" Shiroi exclaimed, tossing a pokeball. The pokeball opened as a brown foxlike pokemon materialized.

"Qui."

"That's an Eevee!" K.R. exclaimed, pulling out his pokedex once more.

_Eevee, the evolution Pokemon._

"Weedle, you are my only hope. Let's do this." K.R. said as Weedle was already in front of him.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee's body glowed with a white aura as it disappeared and reappeared, slamming into Weedle, knocking it and skidding across the ground. "Weedle, up and at 'em!" K.R. yelled.

Weedle hopped up and shook itself off. "Eevee, run over Weedle, Quick Attack again and again and again!" Eevee charged at Weedle repeatedly; however Weedle wasn't going to budge. K.R. looked up and had an idea. "Weedle, use String Shot on that branch up there!" K.R. yelled pointing at the above branch.

"Weedle!" Weedle shot a few threads of sticky string upwards, dodging the Eevee stampede. Eevee suddenly came to a halt and looked around, looking for Weedle. "Weedle, use String Shot on Eevee's neck!" Weedle looked down and spat threads of string into a few tufts of the white fur around Eevee's neck, landing on top of the evolution pokemon.

"Eevee, shake it off, get rid of Weedle!" Shiroi yelled

Eevee ran around in circles, attempting to shake Weedle off but to no avail. "Keep hanging on Weedle!" K.R. yelled, coaching his pokemon.

"Eevee, roll around on the ground with sand attack and get Weedle off!"

Eevee began kicking up dirt and clouds of sand everywhere, its tail could be seen frantically moving around, its body hitting the ground repeatedly. He couldn't see exactly what was going on, but K.R. knew Weedle still did not fall off. "All right Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Weedle rose up its hind stinger and stabbed Eevee's back, causing it to yelp in pain. The clouds of dirt and sand finally faded and most of the threads around Eevee was ripped and destroyed. Eevee ripped the last remnant with its, teeth and tossed Weedle into the air. It was evident that Eevee was hurt by Weedle's poison sting and Weedle also took heavy damage as well.

"Eevee, finish Weedle off with Quick Attack!"

Eevee began running and disappeared and reappeared about to slam into Weedle. "Weedle, Poison Sting with everything you got!" Weedle's hind stinger ready, also collided into Eevee, sending both Pokemon crashing into the ground. Both Pokemon got up and stood there for a few moments. The tension ran high as they stood there. Eevee then fell over, unconscious.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Weedle wins and the upset victory goes to K.R."

K.R. was stunned. He won, he actually won. "I did it…no…we did it. Heh."

"Eevee, return!"

"Sucks that you lost to a bad trainer doesn't it?" K.R. mocked

"No. It was a fluke, but you haven't heard the last of me. Next time, I'm going to make sure I embarrass you until you cry for mercy!" she shouted, storming off

"Well, I guess I can have a break until then." K.R. said, relieved

K.R. looked over at Weedle, who had a small smile upon its face. "Weedle that was badass I appreciate you for coming through with a big win like that."

"Weedle." it said as it began glowing

"No way…" K.R. began to say

"Weedle is evolving." Mat said, crossing his arms

The glowing continued as Weedle's body grew longer and formed into a different shape, the glowing finally stopped as a gold cocoon with large black eyes stood there motionlessly. "Coon." It said

"Kakuna right?" K.R. said flipping out his pokedex

"_Kakuna, the cocoon pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna is almost completely immobile as it prepares for its next evolution, its poison barb can extend if it needs to protect itself from predators."_

"Nice. Alright then, Kakuna return!" K.R. shouted, returning it to its pokeball.

K.R. looked up and saw the sun setting. "Let's go ahead and get down the road a bit more and make our way to Rustboro City within the next day or so."

"Sounds good, we could set up camp too."

K.R. woke up Poochyena as he and Mat began walking, continuing their trek to Rustboro City.

_A.N- From the next chapter onward, the pace will be a lot faster, so don't worry they won't be in the woods for ten chapters. Things will also be more interesting as well. I was thinking about making Weedle stay Weedle for a while longer, but we all know it doesn't take a bug pokemon much to evolve, so I figured that it'd be redundant if I did so. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Till Then! Peace out. _


	5. Great Balls of Energy!

_A/N- Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know it's been a long time, but I'm going to finish what I started. To make it up to you guys, this chapter is going to be pretty long and I will update AT LEAST once a week. I just gotta get back into writing again._

The sun shined down throughout the woods as K.R. stretched and started his day. Mat was already awake and eating donuts. "Where did you get the donuts from?" K.R. asked

"My bag." Mat replied tossing the box at K.R.

K.R. saw that they were typical glazed donuts, but he wasn't one to complain so he gobbled them down in a flash. After finishing their breakfast, the boys continue through the woods. K.R. noticed that Poochyena did not come out of his pokeball the entire morning, which gave some relief to K.R. However, it did not last as a white jet of light shot out of the pokeball; the gray wolf-like pokemon turned its nose up at K.R. and continued up the path. "I give up; I'm not even going to force you into the pokeball anymore."

K.R. and Mat reached the end of the woods and saw the large metropolis ahead of them. "Rustboro City." K.R. and Mat said in unison

Rustboro City was different than what K.R. had expected; there were many skyscrapers and tall buildings, however many of those said buildings were made out of pure stone. The two boys walked into the city limits and their eyes were fixated everywhere.

"Arf?" Poochyena barked questionably

"Oh, you have never been inside of a big city before Poochyena." K.R. said

Just then, the Pokemon Center was looming in front of them. "We can grab a room and get cleaned up." Mat said as they went inside to check in.

After checking in and giving their pokemon to the local Nurse Joy, K.R. and Mat went into the lobby where other trainers and their pokemon were hanging out. "Does anybody know something about the Rustboro City Gym?" K.R. asked to nobody in particular

"The Rustboro City Gym is a Rock-Type Gym and is led by Roxanne, the Pokemon Trainers School valedictorian. I recommend you should use a water, grass, fighting or steel type if you want to have a chance." A random boy said

K.R. nodded and turned to Mat. "This means that Shroomish is my chance to win this battle."

Mat nodded in agreement. "You should also work on Shroomish's Energy Ball too."

K.R. retrieved Shroomish's pokeball and from Nurse Joy as they went out into the outskirts of the city in order to begin their training session. The boys stood out into the open field as the training began.

"Shroomish, let's go!" shouted K.R. as he threw his pokeball

"Shroom."

"All right Shroomish, we're going to work on that Energy Ball attack. Go ahead and fire it forward."

"Shroom."

Shroomish opened his mouth as the green orb began forming. The orb continued expanding until it was almost bigger than Shroomish itself. Shroomish fired the orb as it began to fly but suddenly crashed into the ground. "Shroomish, try releasing it faster." K.R. said to the mushroom pokemon

"Shroom."

Shroomish opened its mouth as another green orb formed and shot forward almost as suddenly as it formed, the much smaller orb sailed forward and kicked up an explosion. A large figure could be seen thrashing about in the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, it became evident that it was a pokemon. This pokemon resembled an iron dinosaur, a triceratops more specifically, but on two legs instead of four. The look in its sky blue eyes was an angry and aggressive one. K.R. flipped open his pokedex

"_Aggron, the Iron Armor pokemon. Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times."_

"There aren't any mountains nearby, so why would an Aggron be by a city." Mat said

"Hell if I know, I'm just going to catch it." K.R. said pulling out a pokeball

Just as he was about to toss the ball at the oncoming pokemon, everything screeched to a sudden halt at the sound of a voice. "DON'T THROW THAT POKEBALL!" K.R. and Aggron stopped and looked at the owner of the voice.

"What do you think you're doing? That is my aggron and I don't need you trying to catch it!"

"Sorry." K.R. said, putting the pokeball away

"It's fine, anyway my name is Maris."

"I'm Keiku Reishu, just call me K.R."

"And I'm Mat, pleasure to meet you."

Maris waved at Mat and K.R. noticed that she seemed to be somewhat older than him. She was an inch taller than him, so he assumed she was an even six foot in height, her muddy brown eyes felt sharp as it she seemed to squinting or glaring at him. He could see the salt and pepper colored hair poking out a little bit on the side of her gray bandana. Interestingly enough, she wore a hooded muscle shirt with lavender and orange stripes and if that wasn't bizarre enough for K.R., her long-sleeved gray turtleneck underneath her muscle shirt was. He remembered what he saw in the pokedex about Aggron living in mountains, which made since when he saw that she wore dark jeans and brown hiking boots.

"K.R. is it? What brings you to Rustboro?" Maris asked

"Same question goes for you. I'm here for my first gym battle at the Rustboro Gym."

"Well, I've been drifting around the Hoenn region for almost two years now, I'm simply passing through."

"Very nice," K.R. said

"How long have you two been traveling together?"

"Me and K.R. actually just met a couple of days ago. We both are new to Hoenn region." Mat said

"Okay, I see and since Rustboro City has a rock type gym, you are using your Shroomish."

K.R. nodded as Maris suggested Shroomish should work on his accuracy. The group began setting up wooden targets for the grass pokemon to hone its attack. After the targets were set up and completed, the training begun.

"All right Shroomish, use Energy Ball on the targets!" K.R. ordered

Shroomish fired multiple energy balls as most of them missed their respective targets. For hours, K.R. watched as Shroomish fired orb after orb after orb with slow but steady improvement. As the afternoon began to stretch, it was decided that it was a good time to take a break. The trio returned to the Pokemon Center where they helped themselves to a platter of sandwiches and Shroomish was gobbling down a pile of pokemon food, which of course reminded K.R. to restock on supplies while he was still in the city within the next day or so. After helping himself to a multitude of chicken and ham, K.R. retrieved his pokeballs from Nurse Joy, where he learned that Poochyena came out on his own and was asleep in the backyard. When K.R. went out of the back door, he saw Poochyena curled up and peacefully asleep under the shade of the tree.

"Poochyena, come here!" K.R. shouted

Poochyena raised his head up, looked at K.R. and put it back down. He turned on his side and went back to sleep. "Whatever." K.R. scoffed as he grabbed Shroomish and went back to the training grounds. After another few hours of training, Shroomish's aim was fairly better but still needed lots of work. K.R., Mat and Maris were at the dinner table in the cafeteria discussing K.R.'s plan.

"I'm going to use Shroomish the entire time and try to sweep Roxanne's team." K.R. said announcing his plan to the older trainers

"Having a type advantage is great and all, but what will you do if Shroomish gets knocked out?" Maris asked

K.R. did not immediately respond. He simply looked over at Poochyena, who was eating away at the large pile of pokemon food. K.R. sighed and finally spoke. "I guess I will have to use Poochyena, even though I'm going to be investing more into Shroomish and Kakuna after the first gym. I would like to work with Shroomish for a few more days before challenging the gym." K.R. then got up and was on his way to the room he was sharing with Mat.

"_I think Poochyena may be a lost cause. We cannot connect; I should have just waited for the next set of starters to come in…"_

The next three days went by in a flash. K.R. and Shroomish continued training and preparing. The following morning, K.R. woke up early and was ready to contend for his first badge. He stretched and released Shroomish from his pokeball. "Alright Shroomish lets warm up, we have our battle today!"

Shroomish and K.R. warmed up the entire morning and went on to eat breakfast. As they were digging in, Maris and Mat joined them in the cafeteria. "You're already to go then." Mat said, grabbing a piece of toast

K.R. nodded as he finished his peaches and cream oatmeal. Within minutes, K.R. was almost at the Rustboro City gym. Mat and Maris hurried and finally caught up with him at the gym's entrance. K.R noticed a man in his mid-20s standing there.

"I am Keiku Reishu, from Celadon City and I'm here for a gym battle."

"Ah, a challenger from Kanto? That's something you don't see every day, follow me please."

K.R. and the others followed the man inside of the gym, the battlefield was covered in rocks of varying sizes, and the entire ground was made of solid rock. He saw many rows of bleachers on both sides, similar to the basketball court bleachers at K.R.'s school back in Celadon. K.R. stood at one end of the gym and waited for Roxanne. In what seemed like minutes, a girl slightly older than him with long brown hair partially tied up appeared. K.R. noticed that she had a bit of an arrogant posture. He shrugged it off as she spoke

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym, I am Roxanne, the gym leader. As you can see this is a rock gym. Rock types are defensive specialists and—"

"Enough with the lecture, this is a gym battle not a Geology class I would have fell asleep in already." K.R. said, cutting her off.

"You're fairly rude." Roxanne said flatly

"All right, you use two pokemon each and battle until all of your opponent's pokemon are unable to continue. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. All right, begin when ready!" the referee shouted

"All right, Geodude. Let's go!"

What appeared to be a floating gray rock with two arms and a face appeared before K.R.

"It's a Geodude!" K.R. exclaimed

"Geodude."

"Shroomish, show em what you're made of!" K.R. shouted as he flung the pokeball onto the floor.

"Shroom."

Shroomish and Geodude faced each other as the battle for K.R.'s first gym badge got underway.

_A/N- Alllllll right! That's the end of that chapter. No worries, all of you who have submitted a character in the story so far, will appear shortly. Will K.R. get through his battle with Roxanne? Will Shroomish be able to sweep Roxanne's pokemon? Does K.R. even use Poochyena? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon: Sky High Battles! R&R please!_


	6. A hostile takeover!

A/N- My apologies. I've been pretty caught up with my Zatch Bell fic that I seriously neglected this story. No worries though, I'm going to give it some love for a while since this is a lot easier to write. Anyway enjoy the next chapter!

K.R. felt a bit anxious. He hasn't been a trainer for an entire week yet, but he was already in his first gym battle. He took a deep breath and before he knew it, Roxanne called out her attack.

"All Geodude, Tackle!"

"Geodude!" the rock pokemon responded as it collided into Shroomish, causing the mushroom pokemon to tumble back a few feet. K.R. had to go ahead with the strategy he planned with Mat the night before.

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore!" K.R. shouted

Shroomish began spinning and sprayed a sparkling tan powder onto Geodude. Sparks of electricity cackled around Geodude, stopping it in its tracks. "All right, its paralyzed!" K.R. however, did not make his next move which gave Geodude ample enough time to close in on Shroomish.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered

Geodude lifted up its fist and slammed it into the ground, multiple rock shards flew and collided into Shroomish, taking a good amount of damage.

"K.R., you are reacting too slow! Keep your focus!" Maris shouted from where she and Mat were sitting.

K.R. nodded in response without turning away from the battle. "Geodude, use tackle!" Roxanne commanded

Geodude slammed into Shroomish yet again, however the Mushroom pokemon stood its ground. K.R. could not get his head into the game. Normally, he would be calling his attacks left and right but, this was his first gym battle. He was officially competing to make the Ever Grande Conference for the Hoenn League. He never thought he would get to this moment, but it was here. _"Shroomish is working its butt off right now and here I am, being a sitting Psyduck. I gotta get back into it, it's now or never!"_

K.R. saw Shroomish backed up towards his side of the gym, Geodude was coming towards Shroomish at full speed. "Geodude, use Rock Tomb!"

Just as Geodude raised its arms, sparks of electricity cackled around Geodude, stopping it in its' tracks once more. Without taking any chances, K.R. called his next move. "Shroomish, use Energy Ball!"

A green orb of energy formed in front of Shroomish's mouth as the orb blasted Geodude at point blank range. The rock pokemon collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, so victory goes to Keiku."

"Good job Shroomish. Since Geodude is a Rock and Ground type, a Grass type move like energy ball did four times its normal damage."

"Shroom." Shroomish said happily

"That Energy ball caught me by surprise, but my signature pokemon is up next. Come on out Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted as she tossed a pokeball in the air

"Nosepass."

K.R. scratched his head as he looked at the purple rock pokemon that resembled an Easter Island head with a large red nose. "What is that thing?" K.R. asked pulling out his pokedex

"_Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about."_

"Shroomish you took quite a beating from Geodude, take a rest for now." K.R. said, returning Shroomish to its Pokeball.

"_It wouldn't be a good idea to use Kakuna right now, so I have no choice." _K.R. thought to himself, looking at the pokeball in his hand._  
><em>

"Poochyena, your up next!" He yelled tossing the pokeball

The young wolf-like pokemon materialized. Apparently it was in the middle of a nap that K.R. interrupted. "Poochyena, just fight. I don't care what the hell you do." K.R. said dismissing the pokemon

Poochyena looked up at Nosepass and quickly got on all fours. He growled at the Compass pokemon and charged into battle.  
>He slammed into the heavy pokemon, but did little damage.<p>

"Nosepass, use Thunder Wave!"

Blue electricity cackled and gathered in Nosepass's nose as it turned a light blue color and fired it in the form of a beam.

"Poochyena, get out of the way!" K.R. yelled

Poochyena ignored K.R. as it ran in headfirst and was struck down by the powerful electric wave. Poochyena stood up as blue sparks of electricity cackled around him. Poochyena then let out a sharp howl as it began glowing with orange energy. "Poochyena used Howl..." K.R. said trailing off. He ran forward and slammed into Nosepass again, this time knocking the Compass pokemon a few feet. K.R. just stared as he continued to watch his starter pokemon attack without him giving orders.

"Your pokemon doesn't obey you, a common problem for rookie trainers. Regardless, I will have to put an end to this. Nosepass, Rock Tomb!"

Nosepass raised its arms as boulders rained onto the battlefield. In a blur, Poochyena maneuvered around the rocks and slammed its body into Nosepass, knocking Nosepass over.

"That speed...where did that come from?" K.R. said

"That's Poochyena's special ability Quick Feet. Whenever Poochyena gets a status infliction like paralysis for example, its speed increases by about 50%."

Poochyena's speed was no match for Nosepass as it continued charging into Nosepass. "Poochyena! Normal moves like tackle won't do much damage to a rock type like Nosepass! Even if you keep increasing your strength with Howl!"

Poochyena continued to ignore his trainer as he continued to attack Nosepass, with its enhanced speed and strength due to Quick Feet and Howl respectively, he was about to charge into Nosepass again, but sparks of blue electricity cackled around Poochyena's body, stopping him in his tracks.

"Poochyena's paralysis is kicking in."

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled

At that moment, multiple boulders rained down on Poochyena, overwhelming it in the process. Poochyena rolled out of the boulders and was knocked out cold.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!"

"I'm glad that's over." K.R. said, apathetically calling Poochyena back to its pokeball.

"Shroomish, you're back up!" he shouted, tossing the pokeball.

"Shroom."

"All right, Shroomish! Stun Spore!"

Shroomish began spinning as a tan powder shot out towards Nosepass.

"Rock tomb!"

Boulders fell down in front of Nosepass as it blocked the powder.

"Shroomish, tackle!"

Shroomish quickly shot forward and collided into the fallen rocks, smashing them and hit Nosepass.

"Nosepass, you use Tackle!"

Nosepass smacked into Shroomish, sending it flying back. Shroomish tumbled and stood back up.

"Shroomish, I need you! Tackle again!"

Shroomish shot forward once more and hit Nosepass. Roxanne however, wasn't going to let Shroomish get away.

"Thunder Wave!"

Nosepass's nose glowed blue as it shot a powerful wave of electricity at Shroomish.

_"If Shroomish gets hit with that, the paralysis will ruin everything!"  
><em>

"Counter it with Energy Ball!"_  
><em>

The green orb quickly formed in Shroomish's mouth and as he shot if off, it collided with the thunder wave. Smoke kicked up as the attacks canceled each other out.

"Shroomish, Energy Ball once more!"

Shroomish formed a bigger Energy Ball and shot the orb at the Compass pokemon before the smoke from the previous clash cleared up. The smoke finally cleared up and Nosepass was out cold.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Shroomish is the winner and the victor goes to Keiku Reishu of Cleadon Park, suburb of Celadon City!"

"Hell yeah Shroomish!" K.R said running onto the battlefield and tossing the Mushroom pokemon a few feet in the air.

"Cpngrats K.R. and as Gym Leader of Rustboro City, I award you the Stone Badge!"

K.R. took the Stone Badge and held it in the air. "We got the Stone Badge Shroomish!"

"Shroom."

K.R. placed his first badge into his black badge case and closed it. Just as he was leaving with Mat and Maris, Roxanne stopped him for a moment. "What is it?" K.R. asked

"About your Poochyena...it ignored your commands earlier. I highly recommend you get that fixed, because it will cost you a major battle eventually." she said sternly

K.R. silent nodded and continued on his way. He didn't give a Rattata's ass about that disobedient mutt. Sure, it could be because he's a rookie trainer as stated earlier but K.R. figured that rookies only had obedience trouble with powerful pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh what does she know anyway? If I was such a rookie, then how come I beat her then, that proves that I'M not the one with the problem...""<br>_

"Earth to K.R.!"

"Huh...what is it?"

"I was asking you about where we should head next." at said, crossing his arms.

"If you don't mind me giving a suggestion, I think you guys should head over to Dewford Town next. There's a gym there." Maris said

"Alright, sounds great! How do we get there?" K.R. piped

"Well, there should be people at the bay outside of Petalburg who will give you guys a lift."

"You guys...wait a minute, are you leaving?" K.R. asked

"Well, I want to explore Rusturf Tunnel and stick around here a bit more. I'll catch you guys later!" Maris said as she went her separate way from K.R. and Mat

The boys returned to the pokemon center and decided to rest up for the rest of the day and go back towards the bay in the morning. After getting his pokemon healed, K.R. met with Mat outside of the pokemon center. "One thing I say we check out while we're here is the Devon Corporation."

K.R. heard of the Devon Corporation, due to it being a national corporation. With nothing else to do for the day, he shrugged as they began making their way towards the exit f the Pokemon Center. The boys stopped in their tracks as they heard a Breaking News report on a nearby television.

"_We have a breaking news story! Devon Corp has been bought out!"_

That one sentence filled the entire room with gasps as trainers began huddling up at the TV. A white jet of light shot out from K.R.'s belt as Poochyena growled at him and curled up behind the nearby couch. K.R. and Mat joined the others around the Television set as the anchorwoman continued._  
><em>

_"Good afternoon Hoenn region, I am Sara O'Connor and we have received reports that ere confirmed by Devon Corporation just moments ago that they were bought out by Sky High Industries. Gabby is live on the scene right now with the former CEO Gabby."_

_"Thank you Sara. I'm live outside of what's now the former headquarters of the Devon Corporation and I have former CEO Steven Stone with me right now. , what are the circumstances that caused Devon Corp to be bought out?"  
><em>

_"I have no comment." Steven said, seemingly trying to push away from Gabby and the other reporters swarming him. Security guards apprehended reporters and pushed some of them away as got into a limo and pulled away.  
><em>

_"But all is not lost Sara, the CEO of Sky High Industries, Satomi Reishu has just shown up and is going to hold a press conference live in a few minutes. e'll report back when the press conference comes on. Until then, I'm Gabby!"  
><em>

_"Thanks Gabby! In other news, a Miltank was reported to have robbed a Grass Warehouse, officials stay the pokemon is still at large..."_

* * *

><p>Mat turned and looked at K.R. "She said the new CEO's last name as Reishu...possible relative?"<p>

K.R. did not immediately respond. He had phased out the rest of the news as soon as he heard the identity of Sky High Industries' CEO.

_"That bastard is in Rustboro...DAMN HIM!"  
><em>

K.R. went into his room and slammed the door. He could not believe that man had the nerve to show his face on TV. K.R. rolled to his side and flipped on the TV, he sighed and turned to the news channel. He figured that he could try to learn what Satomi Reishu was going to say. As the Regional Nes switched to the Press Conference before it begun, K.R. saw the makeshift wall that was placed in the lobby of the corporate building. The wall had emerald green wallpaper with a forest green "S" with black angel wings on both sides of it decorated all over the wall. K.R. figured that must be Sky High Industry's logo.

"Please give a warm welcome to the CEO of Sky High industries, Satomi Reishu."

The room on the television applauded but quickly got quiet as a man in his mid 30s with slack black hair and dark tan skin similar to K.R.'s walked onto the stage and took his seat. He wore a dark green suit with a black dress shirt and a black tie with the green Sky High Industries logo. His surprisingly friendly hazel eyes warmed the crowd's uneasiness. Much to his own disgust, K.R. felt that he was looking at himself 20 years from now.

"Greetings Hoenn and Rustboro City. I am pleased to announce the rise of Sky High Industries. We hope to continue and also improve the work of Devon Corporation to benefit the people of Hoenn and eventually the world on a global scale. One of the main things we hope to achieve is a Sky High Society. There are many aerial products and other things our scientists are currently developing to prepare for our presentation expo in Slateport City about a few weeks from now. Any questions?"

Many reporters began yelling at once like children trying to get the first turn with a toy. Disgusted, K.R. turned over on his side and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get to Slateport City and I will crash that expo..." he said as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Well that's it for that chapter! Who is Satomi Reishu and why does K.R. seem to know him? Will Poochyena ever obey K.R.? Find out on the ext chapter of Pokemon Sky High battles! R&R and keep sub,itting characters! (PLEASE follow the criteria or they will not be used!) And those whose characters have not appeared yet, I already have plans for them!_**


	7. Free Mason!

**_A/N- I'm having fun writing and planning things in the story. If I don't get any more OCs after I use the submitted ones. Then I'll just design my own characters. Anyway, enjoy the chapter._**

K.R.'s eyes darted open as he glanced around the room. Looking at the digital clock o the nightstand, he realized he was only asleep for a couple of hours. When his thoughts came crashing back on him, he scoffed. His thought process was interrupted with a tap at the door. "Come in!" K.R. said as the door opened. Mat appeared and pulled up a chair.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask to sit." K.R. said with a laugh

"I saw that you zoned out when you heard the name of the CEO who bought out Devon Corp. Who is that man?"

"Satomi Reishu is my father." If the physical resemblance and the same surname didn't give it away, K.R. confirming it just now did. Mat fidgeted in his seat a little as K.R. cleared his throat and continued.

"Satomi and my mother got a divorce about 7 years ago. From what I know, he worked at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City over in Johto but joined Team Rocket and got involved with petty crimes. Personally, I could care less about small time stuff but, before I know it he would disappear for weeks doing Arceus knows what. As time passed, he became a Rocket Executive and my parents divorced."

"But where does your disgust with him stem from exactly?" Mat asked

"What my mother doesn't know, is that curiosity got the best of me one day about three years ago and I was snooping around her desk. I came across a few documents...letters sent to my mother from Satomi. Until about recently, I continued reading whatever I found from Satomi and learned about some of the things he's done."

"Team Rocket disbanded years ago, that must be why he became a CEO." Mat said, thinking about everything K.R. said so far

"Yeah, but what I don't know is why he's interested in Hoenn. Why would he not make his headquarters in Johto?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, what do you want to do about it?" Mat asked, interested

"Easy. Satomi said in his press conference that they are having an expo in Slateport City a few weeks from now, apparently showing off new products for their "Sky High Society"...I want to crash the party and hopefully knock him back a peg or two."

"This is an insane idea...I'm in."

"That's what I like to hear." K.R. said, satisfied with his answer

_"I understand K.R.'s attitude towards this much more than he realizes..."_

* * *

><p>As evening approached over the city, K.R. and Mat decided to set out for the bay. If all went well, they could be through the Petalburg Woods by nightfall, K.R. and Mat left the City Limits and gotten into the mouth of the woods. Poochyena hasn't tried to break out of its pokeball, so it lifted a huge weight off of K.R.'s shoulders...for now at least. K.R. did not have the opportunity to see the woods for the beauty it truly possessed his first time in it, mainly because of the rain and his problems with Poochyena. The woods was lush with not only tall trees with green leaves as far as their eyes could see, the flora was scattered on the wooded floor, the reflection from the moonlight dazzled them with a silvery glow. All around him, K.R. could hear the cries and songs of the pokemon. The melodies and harmonies all resonated together, filling their ears with pleasant noises. The moment however, was abruptly interrupted with a loud crack of gunfire. Not knowing where it came from, the boys kept themselves on high alert as they continued traversing the woods. Once again, they heard another crack of gunfire, looking around, nothing seemed overtly out of the ordinary aside from the wild pokemon nowhere to be seen. K.R stared into the woods only to feel almost pitch darkness sans the moonlight poking holes through the wooded canopy.<p>

Walking up the path, the boys took note of the sudden vacancy in the woods. It was obvious that something had happened and that the gunfire had to be related to their absence. Up ahead were four shadowy figures, it wasn't his business but they were in the way of their destination. He couldn't make out who was who due to the lack of light but as they got within distance, he made out a boy being confronted by three other individuals.

"We're not going to ask you again. hat did you see?" One of the individuals barked

"I told you already!" the boy responded

"I'm not firing anymore warning shots." The second person said, a loud clicking noise echoed in the oods

"I'm sure that's not a very good idea." the boy stammered, backing up a bit

K.R. and Mat were now at the same of the scuffle. The three men and the boy ere directly in the path, K.R. was sure whatever matter they had going on was for good reason and therefore none of their business. Now being up close to the commotion, K.R. could make out their appearances to an extent, thenks to the moonlight and the flashlights in the possesions of the men. All three of them were wearing green aviator caps, squinting into the faint light provided, he could see that each man were wearing bomber jackets but could not see the color. There was no need to look at the pants or boots, considering that trying to make out their colors in the lack of light was futile.

"Excuse me." K.R. said, motioning them to move out of their way

K.R.'s demand was met by a few chuckles which shifted to flat out laughs. "And if we don't hat are YOU going to do about it?" one of the men dared

K.R. did not immediately respond, instead he and Mat tried to walk around the group, only for one of them to jump in the way, standing face to face with K.R. "You ain't going nowhere." he breathed, his breath reaked like an ashtray. The chemical fumes flared in K.R.'s nose, causing him to coughand gasp for fresh air as if he just stuck his head inside of a barbecue pit. Taking a few steps back, the man revealed a pokeball from his belt. The other two men also revealed pokeballs, as they tossed them in unison. Jets of white light shot out of each of them as three bat pokemon emrged. Their blue wings flapped viciously in the darkness.

"Those are Zubat.." K.R. said, flipping the pokedex

_"Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat has no eyes. Instead, it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echo location to flit about in darkness."  
><em>

Mat and the other boy were now standing alongside K.R. "I see where this is going." K.R. said holding up a pokeball. Mat and the other boy also held up pokeballs as all three of them summoned their pokemon._  
><em>

"Shroom." Shroomish said appearing

"Ralts." Ralts sang as he materialized

"Giraaaafaaaariiiggg!" Zuli whinnied

"So you brats want to fight then...Zubat Air Cutter!" one of the thugs yelled

The three Zubat shot multiple energy waves at the group. The S shaped waves of energy glowed blue as they exploded on impact. WIthout waiting for all of the smoke to clear, the boys were on the offensive.

"Shroomish, Energy Ball!"

"Zuli, Psybeam!"

The green orb fomred in Shroomish's mouth as he shot it forard, colliding into one of the Zubat. Zuli fired a rainbow beam of energy at another Zubat, sending it flying. The third Zubat's ings glowed as it was sent in with a Wing Attack, colliding into both Shroomish and Zuli. The two pokemon fell back and slid into the grass."Shroomish, get up!" K.R. yelled

"Zuli, are you alright?" Mat asked

"Ralts, help everybody out! Blast them away with Psychic!" the boy commanded

Ralts glowed with a blue aura as it sent the final Zubat into the other two Zubats. It then released a massive force of telekenetic energy at the thugs. The blue waves gliding across the grass and sending the men crashing into a large tree about fifty yards away, sealing the victory for the boys. "Thanks." the boy said eagerly

_"We only helped because they wouldn't get out of the way." _K.R. thought to himself, he could bluntly say it out loud but he figured there was no need to be rude. For now at least.

"Anyway, let's get out of here and then we'll talk." the boy said motioning for them to follow him

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they were at the bay. The sea stretched far beyond K.R.'s sight, the moonlight rearded the sea with glistens and sparkles...it was a sight to see. Of course he knew that now was not the time to really marvel at the sea...something he could do on the way to Dewford Island.<p>

"I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Mason."

"Matthew Evans...call me Mat."

"Keiku Reishu...preferably K.R."

"I'm not one for too much small talk. here are you guys heading?"

"Well, we were making our way to the bay area to see if we could borrow a boat and get to the island." Mat said

"Well look no further. As thanks for backing me up in the woods, we can go on my boat."

K.R., who was in his own little world, perked up when he heard Mason mention having a boat. It really was a good thing they decided to help out in the woods. "All right, then we leave in the morning." K.R. said flatly

* * *

><p>The sunlight slapped K.R. on the face as his eyes darted open. His freshly peeled eyes scanned the room he was in, from his own judgement he could tell that he was in Mason's boat. After arriving at the bay last night, Mason showed the boys his boat and they all wet to sleep inside of the boat's main room not too much longer afterwards. K.R. saw the bunk bed on his left. It must have been where Mat ad Mason slept, K.R. has always been comfortable sleeping on the floor and the tan carpet under him was no exception. Various pictures were plastered all over the wall, which K.R. had little to no interest i. Standing up, he saw that he was still in his boxers. Nonetheless, he went outside and saw Mason driving the boat while Mat looked at the sea.<p>

In his opinion, it was far more beautiful in the daytime. The sunlight brought out the sea's sparkling beauty far better than the moonlight ever could. The blue sea of sapphires caught K.R.'s eyes. In a good mood, K.R. ran back down into the boat's main room and returned with his pokeballs. "Enjoy the view everybody!" Poochyena, Shroomish and Kakuna all appeared in front of their trainer and quickly scattered to various areas on board. Kakuna being exception of course, K.R. decided to carry it around. Standing by the edge of the boat, K.R. looked out in front of him. Ripples and waves continuously splashed in his face, eventually breaking into foam dripping down his aesthetically toned body. The tranquil sounds of water surging and splashing brought ease to K.R.'s mind. Wingulls circled and cried in the sky. The alluring smell of saltwater in the air was like nothing he smelled before. When he got on the ship to come to Hoenn, he stayed inside his cabin and didn't care to venture outside. He never knew what he was missing until now. Times like theses made being a trainer all the more worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I figured to end the chapter on a positive note. Who were the men that threatened Mason? What did they want from them? WHat will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please!**_


	8. KR and Wakeland's second battle!

**_A/N- All right, here's where things start getting interesting and I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this one. I will go ahead and let you guys know that any OCs I haven't introduced will not be appearing for the next few chapters. I have my reasons, so sit tight and enjoy the show until then._**

**_(**_I'm always anywhere from 6-10 chapters ahead of what I submit. For example, if I publish chapter 7, I already have the skeleton for chapter 13 written and so on and so forth. This prevents development hell and writers' block, plus having the story already planned out makes updating easy and not a taxing chore. I**_**_ already know how the first story in the trilogy is going to end, connecting the dots to get to said ending is the challenging part_**_**)_**_**

* * *

><p>Mason's boat continued skating in the sea as the group and their respective pokemon enjoyed themselves. Poochyena was curled up, asleep on the deck, Shroomish was playing with Zuli, Bella and Sunny. Zeno, Mat's Medicham, was meditating at the top of the boat, maintaining perfect balance. Kakuna did all he could do, which of course was staying put and doing absolutely nothing. Mat and K.R. sat in lawn chairs, watching their pokemon play. K.R. especially was taking in a lot of sun. A tan wasn't on the agenda considering how dark he already was. Looking at Mason however, K.R. saw that he had to be in the sun a lot considering his evened out tan. He was nowhere as dark as K.R. but, he was well on his way. The tan lotion on his nose could fool a small child into think he dipped his face into some vanilla ice cream. His blue collared shirt was identical to the sea his large boat skated through. The white stripes resembled the combination of clouds decorating the sky. His sense of matching was also noted with his khaki shorts, knee-high socks and blue shoes. Even though the morning was greatly relaxing, K.R. was ready to get his 2nd badge. "As long as I have Shroomish's Energy Ball, there's no way I will lose to anybody." K.R. said, beaming with pride<p>

Mat shook his head. "It doesn't really work out that way..." he said before trailing off. He had seen trainers with K.R.'s mindset numerous times before. Instead of lecturing him however, he figured that K.R. was better off learning on his own. Meanwhile, he had some questions for Mason concerning last night but Mat decided he was going to wait until the right time.

"Dewford Island is up ahead!" Mat announced

"Finally!" K.R. said as he jumped up. He figured there was no need to sit around in his underwear anymore and slipped his clothes back on. He kissed the elegant silver Dragonair chain around his neck and slipped his pokeball belt back on and recalled his team. Mason's boat came to a stop as he docked at the tiny port. After letting down the anchor, the boys hopped off of the boat. Dewford Town was a lot smaller than K.R anticipated. He was expecting an island resort, with the 5 star hotel, a sauna and drinks with the little umbrellas in it. What he got instead was a few small houses, a small pokemon center and a nearby building which had to be the gym. Towering over the small island town was a mountain K.R. assumed was a dormant volcano.

"So this is Dewford Town." Mat said, also looking around

"Well first thing's first. I should head over to the gym." K.R. said

Just as he began to make his way over to the gym, K.R. saw a familiar face. "Wait a minute, is that Wakeland?"

The boy with the blonde ponytail glared at K.R. "Well what do you know..."

"Wakeland. I didn't think I'd see you here in Dewford Town, challenging the gym?"

"Already did. I won my 2nd badge, do you even have any badges?" he scoffed

"Yeah, one..." K.R. replied

"Pathetic. Well anyway, I'm out of here."

"Pathetic? I don't think so."

"So you're challenging me to a battle?" Wakeland asked

K.R. smirked and nodded

* * *

><p>The boys stood on the beach facing each other. Mat was refereeing the fight. "All right, we have a battle between K.R. and Wakeland, you will use three pokemon each. The battle is over when all pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Begin when ready!"<p>

"Okay Tailow, you're up first!" Wakeland shouted, tossing a pokeball

The pokeball opened as Tailow appeared. The young swallow pokemon chirped and flapped its wings. "Tailow Tay!"

"Alright, Kakuna you're first!" K.R. yelled tossing his pokeball

"Kuna."

"Tailow, Quick Attack!"

Tailow glowed with white energy as it disappeared and reappeared, hitting Kakuna. Kakuna slid back a little but stood tall thanks to its strong defense. "Kakuna, use Poison Sting!"

Multiple darts fired from Kakuna's mouth and landed a direct hit on Tailow, it's body cackled with purple sparks. "Tailow has been poisoned by Kakuna's Poison Sting." K.R. said with a smirk

Wakeland however had a pokerface and did not seem shocked at this. "Wing Attack." he ordered as Tailow's wings glowed with white energy and in a blue blur, the Tiny Swallow slammed into the cocoon pokemon, knocking it out cold as the purple sparks caused it to yelp in pain.

"Kakuna is unable to battle! Tailow is the winner!"

K.R. recalled Kakuna as he reached for his next pokeball. "Okay Shroomish, you're up next!" he yelled as he summoned the mushroom pokemon

"Shroom."

"Tailow, Wing Attack again!"

Tailow's wings glowed as it took flight and slammed into Shroomish. Despite the damage it took, Shroomish did not back down. "Tackle!" Shroomish jumped into the air and slammed into Tailow, knocking it into the sand. "Finish it up with Energy Ball!"

The green orb formed in front of Shroomish's mouth as it shot it into Tailow, kicking up an explosion of sand and smoke. When it cleared up, Tailow was out cold. "Tailow is unable to battle! Shroomish is the winner."

"Hell of a job Shroomish! Thanks to Kakuna, the poison along with an Energy at close range gave us the win in spite of type advantage." K.R. said happily.

"Shroom."

Wakeland recalled Tailow. He did not seemed fazed at all. "Houndour, let's go!" The light shot out and materialized a black dog pokemon which resembled a hellhound. K.R whipped out his pokedex. "_Houndour, the Dark pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. "_

"Shroomish, let's keep this up and use Energy Ball!"

Shroomish formed yet another Green orb in front of its mouth and shot the Energy Ball forward, hitting Houndour directly. "Houndour, Smog."

Houndour opened its mouth as a cloud of poisonous gas erupted, both K.R. and Shroomish's view was obstructed. "Damn, I can't see!" Houndour jumped out of the cloud of gas and opened it's mouth, baring its fangs at Shroomish.

"Ember!"

Houndour opened its mouth as bolts of fire pelted the mushroom pokemon. Covered in soot, Shroomish was out cold.

"Shroomish is unable to battle! Houndour is the winner."

K.R. recalled Shroomish and looked at its pokeball. "Thanks for your hard work Shroomish." K.R. sighed as he realized he had no other choice, he had to use him. "Here goes nothing, Poochyena go!"

The pokeball opened as the Bite pokemon appeared. He looked at K.R. then at Houndour. K.R. sighed as Poochyena ran forward and slammed into Houndour. "Houndour, Ember!"

Houndour released more fire bolt from its mouth as Poochyena jumped out of the way. Poochyena then let out an ear-shattering howl as it glowed with a bright orange aura. Poochyena ran forward and slammed into Houndour once more, defeating its adversary.

"Houndour is unable to battle, Poochyena is the winner!"

* * *

><p>Wakeland recalled Houndour and looked at K.R. "You didn't give Poochyena a single command, I don't know how you won a badge, but your lack of skills as a trainer are showing."<p>

"Whatever, you're a rookie too. I've only been a trainer for a couple of weeks anyway."

"Yeah but I'm a rookie that can actually control my starter pokemon. For example, Grovyle let's go!"

Wakeland's pokeball opened as a tall gecko pokemon appeared, it looked eerily familiar. "No way.." K.R. said, flipping out his pokedex.

"_Grovyle, the Wood Gecko pokemon and the evolved form of Treecko._The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles."__

"I trained my Treecko and it evolved into Grovyle. It's that simple. Now use Quick Attack!"__  
><em>_

Grovyle disappeared and reappeared slamming into Poochyena. He flipped but stood his ground. K.R. didn't even bother trying to give it futile commands. Standing there, he continued to watch his pokemon battle on its own.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade."

The leaves on Grovyle's forearms glowed green as they fused into one long blade and slammed down onto Poochyena. It struggled to get up but soon regained its composure. "Leaf Blade again." Grovyle's forearms became sharp blades once more as it winded up for another swing. Poochyena dodged the powerful blades and opened its mouth, baring its sharp fangs. Poochyena's fangs glowed with white energy as it bit into Grovyle's shoulder.  
>"GROOOOOOO!" Grovyle shrieked in pain as Poochyena locked his jaws in place.<p>

"Poochyena just learned Bite." K.R. said, astonished

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade while Poochyena is still locked on."

Grovyle's forearm glowed green and formed into a scythe as it slammed into Poochyena with tremendous force. Poochyena's jaws freed its grasp from the Wood Gecko's shoulders. Poochyena was out cold.

"Poochyena is unable to battle, Grovyle is the winner and the victory goes to Wakeland!"

"Good work Grovyle."

"I guess your Shroomish is okay, but your other pokemon are just as bad as you. How can you even call yourself a trainer when your starter pokemon doesn't listen to a thing you say. You didn't even try to give it a command, this battle was a waste of time to be honest. I'm catching the next ferry to Slateport City."  
>Wakeland turned and left K.R. standing there dumbfounded. Mat knew this was going to happen but still, he knew K.R. had to figure a lot of this out through his own experience. "You need to bond with your pokemon, we can hang around for a while until you're ready to challenge the gym." Mat said, he figured the least he could was point K.R. in the right direction<p>

"I think that's a good idea. I can bring out the potential in Kakuna and Shroomish, who knows I may even find another pokemon on the island while I'm at it." K.R. said, putting his hands in his pocket

"Poochyena too."

"No Mat. Not Poochyena." K.R. said abrasively earning a gasp from both Mat and Mason. Poochyena glared at K.R. as a result of his remark. K.R. was not in the mood and recalled Poochyena to his pokeball.

"What do you mean not Poochyena?"

"Look. I realized, it isn't me who has the problem. It's him, he is holding me back. If it wasn't for Poochyena, I would have beaten that bastard Wakeland, if it wasn't for Poochyena I would still have a tent. If I would have never chose Poochyena, I would probably have a _**REAL**_ starter pokemon right now! I'm not one to have any regrets, but the one regret I do have is wasting my time with Poochyena." K.R. said walking off

"All Poochyena needs is some work." Mat said before getting cut off

"Like I said, I'm fed up with Poochyena! I don't want anything to do with him at this point onward!" K.R. removed Poochyena's pokeball from his belt and tossed the pokeball in the air, a blue light shot out from the pokeball instead of the typical white.

"Get out of my sight." he said coldly

Poochyena snarled at K.R. and bared its fangs. It raised up its fur as if it was going to pounce and rip K.R. to shreds. The rookie trainer felt his anger and frustration possess his body as he did not yield to the young wolf-like pokemon. He held up his other two pokeballs and continued looking at his now former starter pokemon. "K.R. don't do what I think you're going to do. You'll regret it later." Mat warned

K.R. glanced at Mat and put the other two pokeballs back onto his belt and he turned away from Poochyena and began walking up the beach.

"I'll be in the Pokemon Center if anybody needs me."

Mat and Mason both shot concerned glances at each other as Poochyena turned and went the opposite way up the beach. He had no idea where Poochyena was going to go and even he had to admit that K.R. suddenly releasing Poochyena came as a surprise to him. He and Mason followed K.R. to the Pokemon Center. K.R. who was almost at the door, put his hands behind his neck and yelled out a sigh of relief as he as ready for his next meal.

_"I finally got rid of my burden. The road to the Hoenn League just became less stressful..."_

_**A/N- And the plot thickens... R&R folks! I love reviews soooo much! :D**_


	9. Escaping the Granite Cave!

_**A/N- Getting down to business.**_

"Bella, use Astonish!"

"CHIIIIINNNNGGG!"

Bella released red sound waves from her mouth as Kakuna flinched in fear. The Cocoon pokemon quickly regained his composure. K.R. noticed something different about Kakuna today. His senses were much more heightened than normal.

"Kakuna, use Poison Sting!"  
>Kakuna fired multiple white needles at Bella, scoring a direct hit. Mason waved his hands as the practice battle came to a close. "Good practice. Both of your pokemon look like they're developing nicely."<p>

"Thanks, I say we explore some more of the island after lunch and get some more training in before sundown." K.R. suggested

Mat and Mason both agreed and the boys decided to head back to pokemon center for lunch. Over a plate full of hotdogs safely tucked into their buns, Mat figured now was as good of a time as ever to address K.R.'s issue. "Are you sure that releasing Poochyena is a good idea?"

K.R. was already on his third hot dog when he looked at Mat. "Of course." he said, taking another bite

Mat sighed and decided not to pursue the situation any further for now. They soon finished up lunch as they set out for the other side of the island. After hiking a considerable distance, they came across a large cave. K.R. looked at nearby sign that read "Granite Cave".

Mason opened his backpack and pulled out three flashlights. "We can all use these to guide us through the darkness."

The trainers went into the cave with the electric torches in hand. K.R. took the initiative to forge his own path ahead; he flashed the light upwards and saw dozens upon dozens of Zubat on top of the cave. This ran a chill down his spine as he flashed the light elsewhere. He had to admit that the cave was in fact, quite enchanting. Stalactites loomed above him, resembling mineral fangs. Sharp stalagmites uprooted from the ground, glistening in the light. Reaching over and touching the wall, he felt his hand slide as the cold, wet dew on the cavern walls soaked his palm. "Mat, you see this I—"K.R. turned around to see that neither Mat or Mason were behind him. "Where did everybody go?!"

Meanwhile, Mat was walking through another part of the cavern. K.R. ran ahead of him and he figured that he was only straight ahead. He saw a tunnel of light up ahead and without hesitating, hurried to the end of it. Reaching the outside of the tunnel, he saw that he was in another room of the cavern. Looking up at the top center of the room sunlight poured into the room, illuminating it. Mat then observed the numerous spotted gray crystals decorated on the cavern ceiling, they sparkled in the sunlight and gave even more light to the room. Mat figured they were made of granite, hence the cave's namesake. He saw that a body of water flowed in the middle of the room. The glistening from the crystals caused the sparkles to refract off of the water, complimenting it. He hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in Hoenn. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Mason in a while either…"

Speaking of Mason, he was actually on a whole different path than the other two boys. He continued walking in the darkness, flashing his light in every direction. Seeing a bright light up ahead, he quickened his pace and came up to the large room Mat stood in.

"This place looks amazing."  
>Mat nodded in response. Mason looked around the cave and focused on the small body of water under the crystals. "Maybe there's treasure or even another way out of here. I hate getting my clothes wet…but then again I like the way water feels…but I don't like my clothes getting in unsanitary water but it doesn't look dirty at all, most likely because people don't come this deep in the cave too often ."<p>

Finally making up his mind, Mason waded in the water, much to Mat's surprise. Mat shrugged and followed Mason into the water as well. Mat felt the water rise up to his waist. It was not as deep as he anticipated but it was definitely as cold as he thought it would be. The boys waded through the waist-deep water as they reached the other side and saw another passageway. Not taking time to reflect on the water, they continued on, hoping to reunite with K.R. and an exit to boot.

K.R. meanwhile, somehow found his way on an inclined path. He slid down the rocky slope and landed on his butt. Groaning in pain, he stood up and grabbed a rock off of the ground. He flashed his flashlight and saw a small metallic looking pokemon with bright blue eyes. "Hey there little guy." He said, picking up the small pokemon.

"Aron! Aron!" It piped happily

K.R. continued walking holding the Aron in his arms. He felt a small rumble in the cave but paid it no mind. He continued down the path and felt the rumbling again. "That couldn't have been my stomach I just ate a few hours ago. Then again, it WAS a few hours ago."

"Aron! Aron!"

"So…you're saying it wasn't my stomach then?"

Mat and Mason found the passageway they were walking through get smaller and smaller. When they entered, they had at least seven to eight feet of room around them. Now it was roughly half of that. Before the passage could get any smaller, another opening appeared. The rocky path up ahead curved to the left as multiple rocks and stalactites fell from the ceiling behind them. "Oh damn, we better run!" Mat yelled as he and Mason took off.

K.R. saw a small avalanche of rocks and rubble behind him as he began to back up. Three Aggron appeared out of the clouds of rubble s they all roared in unison. "I take it that, this Aron is your baby…" K.R. said nervously

K.R. put down Aon as it waddled back towards the Aggron but one of the Aggron shot a Hyper Beam near it. Causing Aron to scurry back to K.R. "We better get out of here!" he yelled, taking off.

K.R. ran as more rocks and stalactites fell around him. At this rate, it would be a matter of time before the ceiling collapses and they're either crushed or trapped in the cave forever. He continued running through the cavern, ducking and dodging the debris. K.R. saw Mason and Mat up ahead as the group was united once again. "Why is this cave shaking so much?" Mason asked, his voice somewhat muffled by the rumbling. Before K.R. could answer, the three Aggron appeared again roaring. Mat looked at the Aron in K.R.'s hands and back at the Aggron. "Really Keiku?"

"Now's not the time to play the blame game, let's get out of here!" K.R. yelled as they began running again. They ran for another couple of minutes as they finally saw the exit up ahead. "We came in the cave through there!" Mat shouted

The Aggron however, shot multiple Hyper Beams at the ceiling; the falling rocks blocked the exit. "Damn it, we're trapped!"

Mat, K.R. and Mason all pulled out pokeballs. If they were going to get killed by the Aggron, they may as well go down with a fight. Their plans however were interrupted when another voice was heard in the cave.

"Skarmory, use Screech!"

Skarmory released a loud Metallic sound which surprisingly did not irritate the boys' ears but according to the Aggrons' and Aron's reaction, it bothered Steel type pokemon. The Aggron ran away deep into the cave. The boys saw that their savior was none other than Steven Stone himself.

"No way…" the boys said in awe

"Are you guys alright?" Steven asked to which the boys simply nodded

Steven used Skarmory's Drill Peck to destroy the boulders blocking the entrance. Once outside, Steven looked over the group and saw that they weren't injured. "The Aggron thought you were stealing their child." Steven said looking directly at K.R.

"We didn't know we were in the middle of their nest, we only came here to train." K.R. said

"I see. Even so, you still took their child. There's no use trying to return it now, once it has your scent, they will not want anything to do with it. Just because a pokemon is wild, does not always mean you should capture it. Keiku, you have to raise that Aron yourself now. Aron is not an easy pokemon to raise especially for a rookie trainer. It will also serve you as a reminder for your actions today."

"Wait a minute how do you know my name?" K.R. asked

"That isn't important. You, Mr. Evans and your friends have trials and obstacles to overcome in order to achieve your goals. Best of luck to you and may we meet again." Steven hopped on his Skarmory and flew away.

"_Whether or not these boys take the same road their fathers took is to be determined. Their destiny is in their hands…"_

The boys returned to the main part of Dewford Town. After resting up at the Pokemon Center and a bit of talking, Mason piped up. "K.R., we've been traveling together for a few days and we haven't had a battle yet. How does a double battle sound?"

Within a minute, the boys were in the backyard outside the pokemon center. "Alright, I'll referee this time." Mat said standing between the trainers before backing away. The grass swayed in the wind a little bit as they faced each other. "All right, we have a double battle between K.R. and Mason. As the name implies, both trainers will use two pokemon each, when both pokemon on either side faint, the battle is over. Begin when ready!"

"Feu, Papillon! Temps pour effectuer!" Mason chanted as he revealed two pokeballs.

"Coooommmbusken!" The chicken yelled as he unleashed a stream of flames, showing off his strength

"Beautifly!" The Butterfly sang as it also materialized

K.R. rubbed his chin as he tossed a pokeball. "Kakuna, I choose you!" He then looked over at Aron sitting by the picnic table. "Aron, I want to use you in our first battle."

"Aron! Aron!" Aron yipped as it quickly came over.

"I get the first move, Feu use Fire Spin! Papillon, String Shot!"

Feu opened his mouth as he blew a spiral of flames around Kakuna. Papillon then shot a string directly between the flames and attached it to Kakuna dragging it through the flames. K.R. scanned the pokedex to learn what moves Aron had. It slipped his mind to do it earlier and now it was costing him time. "Okay, you know Take Down, Iron Defense, Dig and Metal Claw. Not bad, let's try Take Down!"

Aron gathered up speed as it ran forward and slammed into both Feu and Papillon. Kakuna was covered in ashes but was still up.

"My turn, Feu Double Kick, Papillon Silver Wind!"

Feu leapt into the air as his feet glowed blue and slammed into Aron, he then turned around and kicked Aron again. Aron tumbled back but stood tall. Papillon flapped her wings as silver blades of energy emerged and both Aron and Kakuna flew back. "Kakuna! Aron! Hang in there! We can still win this!"

Kakuna began glowing as the wind subsided. The golden cocoon split open as a large bee emerged and formed. "Spear! Spear!" it buzzed as its wings began beating rapidly

"Hell yeah! It's Beedrill!" K.R. exclaimed

"It doesn't matter if your Kakuna evolved into Beedrill, you won't win! Papillon String Shot on Aron, Feu Fire Spin on Beedrill!"

Papillon sprayed strings towards Aron. "Beedrill, get in front of Aron and cut the strings with X-Scissor! K.R. commanded, thinking on impulse. Beedrill's stingers glowed as it crossed them, forming a Red X. The strings were sliced to shreds; Feu spewed the fire in front of Beedrill, giving it no time to dodge. "Aron, you get in front of Beedrill and use Iron Defense!"

Aron's metal body glowed as it got in front of Beedrill, protecting him from the flames. "Feu, enhance the flames, de toutes vos forces!"

Even though Aron's Iron Defense helped it withstand most of the flames, Feu's firepower (A/N- no pun intended) was too much for it. "Aron…" it said weakly

"I never caught officially caught it now that I think about it…" K.R. said to himself, pulling out an empty pokeball. He tossed it at Aron as it opened up and captured the Iron Armor pokemon.

"Beedrill, let's not let Aron's sacrifice be in vain! Twineedle!"

Beedrill's stingers glowed as it picked up speed and charged into Papillon, knocking it out cold. Now only Beedrill and Feu were the only ones left standing as the battle reached its climax. "Feu, Double Kick!"

The Young Fowl pokemon leapt into the air landing a direct kick onto Beedrill. He then turned around and kicked him again. "Beedrill, regain flight and use Poison Sting!" Beedrill spat a stream of white needles at Feu but once again, today wasn't K.R.'s day. "Feu, flamethrower!" Feu opened his beak as he shot an even bigger blast of flames, burning the needles and Beedrill. The Poison Bee pokemon crashed into the ground, charred and with swirls in its eyes.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Both of K.R.'s pokemon have been defeated, giving Mason the win."

"Feu, magnifique!" Mason said, rubbing his Pokémon's head."

"Thanks Beedrill." K.R. said, recalling his newly evolved pokemon.

"Good battle K.R. If you can keep thinking on your feet like you did with Aron's Iron Defense, you're going to be hard to beat." Mason said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, but I still got a long road until the Hoenn League." K.R. replied, accepting his hand.

K.R. and his friends went inside the pokemon center for a few drinks and some T.V. It was great to be a regular teenager from time to time.

_**A/N- Haha, I was a little slow on getting a new chapter out there this week. I almost missed the deadline! Anyway, Read and Review please!**_


	10. An announcement from Prince Gray

_**Hey everybody, Prince Gray here and if you haven't already noticed, Sky High Battles is on hiatus until I am finished with Iron Revolution. This story and Iron Revolution both deserve my full attention and it wouldn't be fair to the fans, the stories and myself if I divided my attention on both. That being said, I am anticipating the day I return to this story because of the trilogy I have planned with this.**_

_**I am not sure how long Iron Revolution will take in order to be completed but I'm estimating either the end of 2013 or sometime in 2014. Especially since there is so much story left to tell. (After two years, I am only about 65% finished) Like I said before, don't fret because Sky high Battles will return!**_

_**~PG**_


End file.
